kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Hero Retold: Kamen Rider Shinobi
Hero Retold: Kamen Rider Shinobi (ヒーローリトルド：仮面ライダーシノビ Hīrō Ritorudo: Kamen Raidā Shinobi?) is a fan-made TV series adaptation, written by H_barcenas and posted on the Kamen Rider Fanfiction Wiki Page. It is based on Kamen Rider Shinobi, an original character that was introduced in Kamen Rider Zi-O. The fan fiction series continues the story set in Rider Time: Kamen Rider Shinobi, albeit with some retroactive continuity in several plot elements. The series also dives into new concepts and Riders that were hinted on in the miniseries. Synopsis Year 2024, two years have passed since the tragedy of the 5th Ninjutsu Championship Tournament. The government has since put proper regulations on their Ninja Act, limiting the practice of Ninjutsu to certain professionals. At the same time, the Konjo Group has revised its methods to meet the requirements of the government, making several successful efforts to revitalize the environment through other sustainable means and modern technology, effectively ending the age of the ninja society in Japan. However, with the new era also comes new threats as the Crimson Year of 2025 gives rise to mysterious monsters called Nin-Ju, connected with the Blood Storm. In response, Rentaro Kagura must become Kamen Rider Shinobi once again and face these new enemies and protect the people. However, with this new mission also come the new Riders, with their own stories to tell, standing with or against his crusade. The secret of the Shinobi Hyoutans and the lore of the Shinobi Riders are now brought forward. Characters Kamen Riders Allies * Iroha Kagura * Master Gamano * Akane Egusa Konjo Group * Nobushige Konjo * Ayame Suzumiya * Mina * Tsunayoshi NJN22 * Haruka Ashikage * Satomi Hiiragi * Yukari Kageyama * Luna Ohata * Amily Komiyama Tokyo MPD-Nin * Chief Takajo * Akira Hayase * Yabe * Oba Others * Athena * Ryo Sakurada * Noe Sakurada Ennea * Miyu * Yuri * Sae Villains Nin-Ju 'Cho Nin-Ju' Niji no Hebi * Yaminin * Kaito-Nin * Stardust Ninja Dustards Other Episodes # First Nin - Shinobi Returns!! # Second Nin - Shinobi is a Traitor?! # Third Nin - A Shinobi Memory... # Fourth Nin - A Shinobi Revelation... # Fifth Nin - One Shinobi Strike!! # Sixth Nin - Project Kurenai! # Seventh Nin - Explosive Shinobi Action!! # Eighth Nin - Shinobi Rescue Squad! # Ninth Nin - Shinobi Rescue Mission! # Tenth Nin - Shinobi Confrontations... # 11th Nin - The Bakugo File... # 12th Nin - The Shinobi Drive!! #* ''Tribute episode for Yukihiro Takiguchi '' # 13th Nin - A Shinobi Disaster! # 14th Nin - The Shinobi goes All Out!! # 15th Nin - A Shinobi Stage! # 16th Nin - Shinobi...Jonin! # 17th Nin - Unveil the Second Shinobi Scroll... # 18th Nin - Hattari's Duty! # 19th Nin - A Shinobi Collaboration! # 20th Nin - The Faceless Shinobi... # 21st Nin - Recall... Those Shinobi Days... # 22nd Nin - A Shinobi's Desperation... Notes from Writer Category:Series